promises kept
by Miah-Chan
Summary: He'd been so flustered, Haru recalls fondly, lips quirking a bit at the memory, flushed from ears to toes while giving it to him, strangely shy for someone who had confessed so confidently only weeks before..."It's a promise." Makoto had explained, smiling that gentle smile of his with ruddy cheeks.


my piece for the MakoHaru gift exchange 2018! Be sure to check the tag on Tumblr for all the other incredible art pieces & fics!

* * *

Haru realizes its missing only once he's started unpacking. By this point it's nearly one in the morning, he's jet-lagged and exhausted, but the sight of a bare keyring has him snapping alert immediately. His heart races in his chest as he abandons any sense of methodical organization and upends his duffel bag over his bed, shaking out its contents with sweaty palms. **  
**

It only takes a few moments of riffling through his mess of clothes and jammers to realize it's not there. Immediately Haru turns on his heel and retraces his steps through his apartment, from the hallway to the bathroom to the kitchen; he even goes so far as to check outside of his front door, praying to see anything resembling his lost ring.

Shoulders slumping as he comes up empty-handed, Haru reluctantly pulls his door closed and makes his way back to his bedroom to finish unpacking. He wants to retrace his steps completely, all the way from his apartment to the train station and back to the airport, but he knows it's futile and foolish. Not only is it the middle of the night but he's in the middle of _Tokyo_. It could have fallen off anywhere on his commute home. Hell, it may even be somewhere back in Australia, for all he knows.

Wait. Perking up at the thought of Australia, Haru hurries to snatch his phone off it's haphazard resting place on his nightstand from where he'd tossed it earlier after sending his usual "I'm home" text to Makoto. Pulling up his messenger app, he selects Rin's name and quickly types out a text.

 **[01:23 A.M.] To Rin:**  
 _Have you seen my ring?_

He clutches the phone between his hands, too anxious to release it before he receives a reply. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long.

 **[01:27 A.M.] From Rin:**  
 _good to know you made it back in one piece.  
but no? what ring? i've never seen you wear jewelry_

Damn it. Haru tosses the phone away, uncaring of how it bounces off his mattress and to the floor. He runs a hand through his hair, biting his lip as he feels his throat tighten with emotion. Yeah, maybe he should explain to Rin that it's more of a keychain these days than anything wearable but he knows it's pointless; Rin would have asked him about it had he noticed it during Haru's stay, so elaborating won't do any good.

If it were anything else Haru wouldn't be worried about it. Most things he could just go out and buy a replacement for, but this…it's one of the few material possessions Haru regards as precious.

Makoto had gifted him that ring, years ago. He remembers it clearly, as it hadn't been but maybe a month following their late-night swim and heart-to-heart at ISC during their first year of middle school. Probably just enough time for Makoto to build his allowance properly, though he'd never admitted as much.

He'd been so flustered, Haru recalls fondly, lips quirking a bit at the memory, flushed from ears to toes while giving it to him, strangely shy for someone who had confessed so confidently only weeks before. He'd taken Haru's hand in his and dropped the ring carefully into his palm, closing his fingers securely around it before backing up a pace. When Haru had opened his fist to inspect it, he'd found a simple but charming silver ring embedded with a small sapphire.

"It's a promise." Makoto had explained, smiling that gentle smile of his with ruddy cheeks. Haru can sometimes still feel the flutter of his heart, wild like hummingbird wings, and the way his stomach had swooped; he hadn't even hesitated in stepping forward to gift Makoto back the only way that seemed right at the time: their first kiss.

From that day on, Haru wore that ring every day in whatever way possible, up until he outgrew it; then he fashioned it into a bracelet using string, worn constantly with the exception of swimming. When he finally outgrew the bracelet he braided the twine and fastened it to a keychain that he always kept with him.

And now he's lost it, he thinks with dismay, heart a heavy weight against his ribs. He tries to think of when he last held it but comes up blank. In high-school he'd kept it in his pants pocket, something to run his fingers over for reassurance or when he felt particularly nostalgic, but he'd thought clipping it to his backpack would be safer once he started university with the amount of changing he'd have to do for his swim practices. Apparently, he thinks a little bitterly, he was wrong; now it could be anywhere from his campus to the aquatic center in Sydney.

Stomach churning, Haru reluctantly resumes his initial task of sorting laundry and tries not the think of how disappointed Makoto will be when he tells him.

* * *

Makoto is in a chipper mood when he picks Haru up the next evening for their usual Friday night date. He's exceptionally handsome tonight, in Haru's opinion, though he may be biased; no matter how long they've known each other, or how clearly Haru can still recall being taller or the squeaky cracks of Makoto's voice as puberty hit, Makoto will always be the most attractive man he knows. The red plaid over dark jeans and slicked back hair just accentuate it, really.

Haru wishes he was of a proper mindset to appreciate it fully but his gut is twisting at the thought of admitting what's happened. He knows it's irrational—Makoto won't be angry, or disappointed, or any of the negatives Haru's exhausted mind had conjured up last night; he's more likely to be upset that Haru is upset, than anything—but the feeling persists nonetheless. Even so, he can't find it in himself to bring it up so early into their date,so he pushes it to the back of his mind for the time being, determined to enjoy their time together. They see each other entirely too little these days and he's going to make the most of it.

Makoto asks him about his race in Australia on the ride to the restaurant he selected (they alternate each week to keep it interesting) to which Haru replies with more detail than usual just to keep his mind off his loss. If Makoto notices, he doesn't point it out, smoothly leading the conversation from topic to topic until they arrive.

It's a seafood restaurant, a bit fancier than their usual choices, but they have fresh mackerel so Haru isn't disappointed. They're shown to their booth, one next to the large aquarium housing their dinner (Haru wonders if Makoto made reservations for this or if they're just that lucky), and have their orders taken in record time. Haru props his chin in his hand, content to admire his boyfriend in the aqua-tinted light rather than the array of colorful fish swimming beside them. Makoto pulls his eyes away from the aquarium as if he feels Haru's gaze, offering a gentle smile before he reaches across the table to take Haru's free hand in his.

"Hey," he greets quietly, eyes soft. Haru smiles back, adjusting their grip so that their fingers intertwine.

"Hi," he replies, content. _It's fine_ , he thinks to himself as Makoto rubs circles into his skin with his thumb, _it's fine if I lost it as long as I still have Makoto_.

"Missed you," Makoto murmurs, shifting to lean on the edge of the table in an effort to be closer. Haru hums in agreement, stretching out his foot to rub coyly against Makoto's ankle; as expected it earns him a startled, but delighted, laugh.

They chat amiably about classes and Makoto's job at the local swim club as they wait for their dinner, trailing off into a comfortable quiet when it arrives. Haru's nearly managed to forget about his earlier distress when Makoto squeezes his hand in concern.

"Are you okay, Haru?" he asks, green eyes worried, "You've seemed a little distant tonight. Did something happen while you were away?"

"Ah," Haru starts, startled to be called out; he thought he'd done well at repressing his worry. He probably should have expected Makoto to notice, though. Makoto misses very little when it concerns Haru. "It's…kind of silly."

"I doubt that," Makoto says confidently, rubbing his thumb over Haru's knuckles comfortingly, "What's wrong?"

Haru fiddles with his napkin for a moment, searching for a way to explain. He'd said it was silly though it feels anything but—that ring _means_ something to him, something special and irreplaceable. He knows of all people, Makoto will understand, but he's unsure how to put it all into words. Still, he has to try.

"I lost it," he finally blurts out, clenching the napkin, and Makoto's fingers, in his hands. Makoto makes an inquisitive noise, urging him to continue, so he does, "The ring you gave me back then. I can't find it."

He glances through his bangs to see how still Makoto's become at those words, his beautiful eyes wide in surprise. Even his grip on Haru's fingers has slackened as he breathes an "oh, Haru" in an indecipherable tone. Nervous butterflies erupt in Haru's stomach at the utterance. It's so rare that he can't read Makoto; it's not the reaction he was expecting, to say the least.

Then, to his absolute confusion, Makoto snorts. Shocked, and a little offended, truthfully, Haru snaps his gaze up to see his boyfriend chuckling behind his free hand, eyes closed in amusement. Haru's barely opened his mouth to demand ' _what?_ ' before Makoto's cutting him off with a wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not laughing at you Haru-chan," he assures earnestly, gripping Haru's hand again. Haru's too stunned to correct the use of -chan, staring with a confused frown at his boyfriend as he waits for an explanation. Thankfully, Makoto doesn't make him wait.

"Well, this isn't how I was planning on—ah, here, it's probably easier if I just," he pauses, shuffling a bit in his seat as he fishes around in his pocket with his free hand. Seconds later, he extends his hand towards Haru with a small black velvet box in his palm.

With practiced ease, Makoto thumbs the lid open to reveal a ring similar to Haru's lost treasure, though this one clearly had careful thought involved in it's creation. It's intricate, a thick silver band with designs reminiscent of waves curving around a diagonal line of sapphires in the middle. It's stunning.

Haru can feel that his jaw has dropped in shock but he can't find the ability to close it when his brain is buzzing with awe. Dimly, he's aware of where this is leading, but it doesn't seem real until Makoto speaks up again.

"Haru," he begins, voice low and smooth and familiar, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your husband, if you'll have me."

At those words, Haru sucks in a breath so sharply he nearly chokes on it, heart thundering in his ears and eyes burning at the edges. He tears his gaze away from the ring to take in Makoto instead; drinks in his easy smile, familiar and comforting, and his hopeful green eyes so full of affection it seems to radiate from him. Now that he's shaken himself from his stupor he can feel the light tremble of Makoto's fingers in his, betraying his nerves.

"Silly," he finds himself breathing out, unable to help the stupid grin curving his lips, "There's no one else I'd want."

Makoto laughs then, loud and full and entirely elated, jumping up from his seat to circle the table and kneel beside his new fiancé. He plucks the ring from it's cushion, waits for Haru to offer his hand before sliding it reverently onto his finger. It fits perfectly, gleaming even in the low aqua light, and Haru wonders if he'll ever get used to seeing it.

"I know you can't wear it all the time," Makoto rambles, admiring it with excited eyes, "so I bought a necklace for you to attach it to, if you want, or we could—"

"Makoto," Haru interrupts, reaching down to frame his fiancé's face in his hands. "Shut up and kiss me."

And he does just that, surging up to meet the demands of his husband-to-be without complaint.

They keep it quick and chaste, distantly aware they're still in public despite the excitement buzzing through their veins and fuzzing their thoughts, though Haru plans to revisit this later when they're in the privacy of his apartment.

"Ah, that's right," Makoto mutters, standing up to dig in his pocket again. His face brightens as he finds what he's searching for and he pulls it out with a little flourish, opening his hand to reveal none other than Haru's keychain.

For the second time tonight, Haru feels floored.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Makoto continues, taking Haru's hand to place the item in his hand, curling his fingers securely around it as he explains, "I asked to borrow it before you went to Sydney but I guess you were preoccupied with preparing for the trip. I should have double-checked."

"It's fine," Haru reassures him, running a finger over the worn threads gently. The relief coursing through him is dizzying. He glances up to meet Makoto's eyes, raising an inquisitive brow as a question occurs to him. "Why did you need it?"

Suddenly bashful, Makoto settles back into his seat, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and chuckling. "I was trying to be romantic and have the jeweler create your engagement ring from that one. But it turned out to be harder than expected, so," he trails off, shrugging. Haru smiles; Makoto would come up with something so sweet. Makoto gives him an understanding smile, leaning on his forearms against the table, continuing, "Besides, I know how much you love that one, so I figured it was for the best."

Warmth floods through him at the admission, at the sheer attention to detail Makoto never fails to notice about him, and the words slip out as effortless as breathing, "I love you."

Makoto blinks, surprised at the blunt declaration, though it's hardly the first time Haru's told him. Haru reaches across the table to take his fiancé's hands again, meeting Makoto's gaze firmly so he can see there's no doubt in his next words.

"I can't wait to marry you," he says earnestly. Makoto's breath hitches, entire body going still for a moment before, inevitably, his eyes start to well up with tears. Haru smirks a little, because he expected nothing less from his soft-hearted giant, bringing one of their interlocked hands up to rest his cheek against as he watches Makoto fondly.

"Me too," he chokes out, grinning with excitement through the tears as he brings Haru's other hand up to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"On one condition," Haru suddenly states with only partial seriousness. Makoto raises a brow to which Haru smirks again, "Nagisa isn't allowed anywhere near the planning books."

Makoto laughs, full and loud, and Haru finds he can't wait to finally turn their promises into reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Since doesn't allow outside links, you can find links to the rings that inspired me on my **AO3** Miah_Kat or on **Tumblr** sawamura-daichis-thighs if you're interested!


End file.
